Soundwave (Decepticon) (Earth-7045)
This article is for the Decepticon. For the Cybertronian Mutant, see Soundwave (Mutant). Soundwave is one of Megatron's most reliable troops, and he has positioned himself comfortably and irreplaceably in the Decepticon upper command structure. Though 8th-in-Command, Soundwave stands at Megatron's side as a confidant, comparable in rank to Straxus and Deathsaurus, but unlike them, completely loyal to his leader. Though stoic and possessed of little outward personality, Soundwave is not without drives: he has worked hard to get where he is, and he guards his place in the Decepticon hierarchy fiercely. On top of hearing all in his role as Communications Officer and Decepticon spy-master, he is actually capable of "reading minds" by scanning and decoding the electrical impulses that carry "thoughts" in both organics and Cybertronians, and he will not hesitate to use what he learns as blackmail to keep himself high in Megatron's esteem. As such, Soundwave is not popular among the rank-and-file Decepticons, who see him as a two-faced snake and wouldn't mind abandoning him on the battlefield—if they thought Megatron would let them get away with it. Soundwave commands a legion of Mini-Con troops to carry out tasks big and small. Stored within his signature chest compartment and called forth on Soundwave's whim with a push of a button, these miniature menaces are most commonly employed as spies for either the Decepticon cause or Soundwave's personal objectives, but are just as effective as warriors. They are also not Soundwave's only diminutive partners: as an Action Master, he is partnered with Wingthing. History to be added Powers & Abilities Soundwave= |-| Pre-War= Powers *'Robot Physiology': **'Superhuman Strength' **'Superhuman Stamina' **'Psionic-Based Telepathy Immunity' **'Toxic Immunity' **'Cybertronian Physiology': ***''Transformation Cog: A transformation cog is a component important to a Transformer's transformation. ****Van alt. mode'' ***''Near-Immortality'' ***''Cybertitanium Frame'' ****''Superhuman Durability'' ****''Electromagnetism Immunity'' ***''Superhuman Speed'' ***''Superhuman Agility'' ***''Advanced Adaptation'' ***''Eidetic Memory'' *'Electric Signal-based Thought Reading' *'Nucleon Enhancements': **'Enhanced Condition' **'Healing Factor' Abilities *'Communications' *'Espionage' *'Driving' *'Hand-to-Hand Combat' *'Marksmanship' *'Expert Tactician' *'Intimidation' *'Expert Manipulator' *'Disguise' Weaknesses *Trauma from being nearly killed by the Abomination has caused Soundwave to develop a crippling fear of the supervillain. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Holomatter Projector': holomatter is a solid-light projection technology, used by Transformers operating on alien worlds. Holomatter projectors can create projected facsimiles of native species which are too small or fleshy for Transformers to mimic with their mechanical altmodes. The avatar isn't just a friendly image to fool human beings; it's also the Transformer equivalent of a remotely operated vehicle, allowing Transformers to go places and perform actions that would otherwise be prevented by their size and the need to camouflage their true identities. Having an avatar in a location is like the Transformer being there himself. An avatar can function up to at least 400 miles away from the controlling Transformer, even when separated by solid walls. Transportation *Van alternate mode *''Nemesis'' (formerly) *'GroundBridge': A scaled-down iteration of space bridge technology, a GroundBridge allows transport to coordinates on a single planet, or even (with great difficulty) into the planet's orbit. Considerably easier to maintain and less costly in energon to operate, it is the primary means of coordinating Transformer forces on planets. Weapons *'Concussion blaster': concussion weapons cause the bulk of their damage through sheer physical force. For whatever reason, they appear to be used almost exclusively by Decepticons. *'Shoulder-mounted rocket launcher' *'Wingthing's photon negator rifle mode' Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Androids Category:Aliens Category:Transformers Category:Cybertronians (Earth-7045) Category:Outliers Category:Tetrahex (Earth-7045) Category:Single Characters Category:Males Category:Blue Skin Category:Grey Skin Category:Yellow Skin Category:Red Skin Category:Metal Skin Category:Red Eyes Category:No Hair Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Living Characters Category:Artificial Beings Category:Constructed Cold Category:Artificial Intelligences Category:Villains of Earth-7045 Category:Decepticons (Earth-7045) Category:Conclave members (Earth-7045) Category:Project: Endgame members (Earth-7045) Category:Project: Endgame volunteers (Earth-7045) Category:Nemesis crew members (Earth-7045) Category:Action Masters (Earth-7045) Category:Super Strength Category:Super Stamina Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Alternate Form Category:Immortals Category:Super Durability Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Advanced Adaptation Category:Eidetic Memory Category:Telepathy Category:Artificially Enhanced Biology Category:Enhanced Condition Category:Healing Factor Category:Espionage Category:Expert Combatant Category:Driving Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Intimidation Category:Master Manipulator Category:Multilingual Category:Disguise Category:Gun Wielders Category:Explosion Creation Category:Weaponized Body Category:Casual class (Earth-7045) Category:Autobots' Rogues Gallery (Earth-7045) Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters Category:Versions of Soundwave